


Working Things Out

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Collars, Come Swallowing, Cousin Incest, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Gags, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Sex Talk, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Kevin needed something more, not knowing he was about to get just that.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this?" A voice asked, worried and concerned.

"Yes, I promise." The softer voice reassured. "She won't be home for a few days yet." 

The older man followed his lover into the bedroom, it had been months since they had been able to be together and even though they both were with someone else, they couldn't stay away from each other. 

Brian pulled his cousin into the room and shut the door, pushing him against the door and kissing the older man hard, causing his cousin to moan and wrap his arms around the shorter man. 

"Brian.." Kevin moaned.

"I've missed you so much." Brian whispered. 

Kevin grinned and arched up against his younger cousin. "Why's that? She can't give you what you need?" 

Brian bit his lower lip knowing that was furthest from the truth, but the cousins had been together for so long, Brian couldn't get away.

"It's not that." Brian said softly. "I just can't let you go." 

Kevin grinned and leaned down, kissing him gently. Brian wrapped his arms around his cousin's neck as he responded, their hips grinding against one another. 

"Kev.." Brian whined softly. 

"I got you darlin." Kevin replied, his hands moving down Brian's back and over his ass, squeezing it. 

"Fuck." 

Kevin grinned. "You love when your older cousin does that to you, don't you?" 

Brian's entire body shook as he nodded. "God yes, you fuck me so good." 

Kevin shook and pushed his cousin towards the bed but Brian had other ideas. 

"Not this time cuz." Brian grinned. "I bottomed last time." 

Kevin shook as they took each other's clothes off, Brian pushing the older man onto the bed and crawling over him. The only light coming into the room was the light of the moon outside, Brian always liked it being dark in the room and so did his girlfriend. 

"Baby please.." Kevin whimpered. 

Brian groaned hearing his cousin beg, moving his mouth down to his neck and over his chest, loving the whines coming from his cousin. Brian got down to Kevin's stomach before feeling something grab his hair and pulling him up onto his knees, Kevin's eyes widened and body froze. Brian's eyes were squeezed tight as the grip in his hair didn't loosen, his cock was throbbing from the pleasure the pain was sending. 

"So it's true." A female voice cuts through, anger and excitement running through her voice. 

Kevin tried to get up but stopped when he saw the look in Heather's eyes. "Where do you think you're going?" 

Kevin laid back down, breathing and gulping heavily. He didn't know what to do or think, what was going to happen now that Heather knew about their dirty secret? Would she tell Kristin? 

Heather looked back at her boyfriend, she could see the tears falling from the shame, guilt, and pain from the grip of her hand in his short hair. 

"How long?" Heather asked. 

Brian gulped and felt the smack of her crop,causing him to cry out as the sting hit his thigh. "I asked you a question slut." 

"Twenty-five years." Brian whimpered, red completely covering his face. 

Heather had to bite back a moan at the idea of the cousins fucking each other their entire career. Growing up in the fan base, she always had a suspicion the two were doing more with each other then they should have been. 

Heather finally let go of Brian's hair but he knew not to move. Kevin watched as his breathing had hitched up seeing the roughness Heather was putting Brian through and how turned on both he and his cousin were getting from it, it was the kind of roughness Kevin craved and wanted, but his wife could never bring herself to be that rough with him. 

Heather grinned down at the older man knowing this was what he wanted and had been craving, her and Kristin both knew about the cousin's relationship and it had been Kristin who had pitched the idea to Heather about possibly giving her husband the roughness he wanted both women knowing he would always come home to her. 

"Now, what do we do about you?" Heather asked, evil glowing through her eyes as she looked up at the oldest Backstreet Boy. She heard Brian whimper making her look up at him and moved back over to her love. They looked at one another, Heather making sure she hadn't or wasn't going to far and smiled seeing Brian's eyes begging for more. 

"I know what we should do." Heather grinned. 

Brian's eyes got wide as he watched his girlfriend grab the rope and pull his hands behind his back, tying them to his feet, making Brian sit back on his legs. He was still between Kevin's legs, both their cocks throbbing wanting to be touched as pre leaked from both their tips. 

Heather grinned and put her attention back to Kevin knowing Brian couldn't move. 

"Now about you." She grinned as the end of her crop moved up the inside of Kevin's leg, loving the whimpers she was getting from the older man. 

"Oh, someone likes the feel of my crop on him, does he?" 

Kevin bit his lower lip, his cock solid as his brain tried to catch up and process what was going on. He had his cousin tied between his legs as his girlfriend began teasing Kevin, it was almost to much to handle. 

Heather pulled her crop away, getting an instant whimper from Kevin as she grinned. 

"Don't worry my pet, it'll be back." Heather promised seeing the lust and want in Kevin's green eyes. Heather pulled Kevin's hands up and tied them to the headboard of the bed, grinning down at him before moving down and doing the same to his feet, spreading him wide. 

"Mmmm, never would I thought I'd have both cousins at my mercy." Heather grinned as she began running the crop over Kevin's body just as she promised, loving the response she was getting. 

"Wonder what would happen if I did this." 

Heather smacked the base of Kevin's cock, getting an instant cry and arch from him. 

"OOOOHHH FUCK!" Kevin cried out, his body arching up off the bed, Brian's eyes going wide watching. Heather grinned look back at her boyfriend seeing the lust and excitement in his blue eyes. 

"You like what I'm doing to your cousin slut?" Heather asked. 

Brian whimpered but nodded, his face was still fully red as Kevin panted and looked at his cousin. Their eyes met and knew this was something they could get used to having done to them, Heather knew exactly what to do to give them the dirty and roughness they both craved and needed. 

"I think he likes it too." Heather agreed, looking down at Kevin. "Don't you pet?" 

Kevin swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, God yes I love it." 

Heather smacked Kevin's cock causing him to arch up once again, his cock jumping at the sting. Brian whined as his own cock jumped watching his cousin. 

"Plea..please don't hurt him." Brian begged. 

Heather moved up to him and grinned. "Afraid I'm going to hurt your lover?" 

Brian whimpered and shook his head. "No, I..I just don't want him hurt." 

Kevin felt his heart flutter hearing his cousin's pleas but knew he needed it, he had no clue if he would ever get this chance again and his cock was craving it. Kevin watched as Heather kissed his cousin lovingly but could also see the control in the kiss as well, as if she was telling him she wasn't going to hurt Kevin but also she was in charge and would do what she pleased with both of them. 

Heather couldn't help but let her heart melt at how concerned her love was about his cousin and gave him another reassuring kiss feeling Brian's body begin to relax, they pulled away as Brian silently let Heather know he trusted her completely with both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather got up and headed for the closet where the naughty things were kept, Brian watched her every movement, biting his lower lip not knowing what she would pull out to use on them. Kevin also couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was exactly what he wished Kristin could be in the bedroom. She came back and turned the lamp on, making them all close their eyes until they got used to the light. Brian's face turned red seeing the toys and realizing he was fully exposed in the light, this was the reason he hated the light on, it was like the world could see just how dirty he was. 

Heather grinned and came back with a couple of cock cages, seeing both men's eyes go wide and hearing whimpers from them. She still couldn't believe this was happening and was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"Can't have you boys cumming to soon now can we?" Heather teased as she locked up Kevin's cock first, hearing his cousin whine. She moved up to Brian, both of them between Kevin's leg, grinning softly and kissing him lovingly.

"I love you." She said softly. 

"I love you too." Brian replied just as quietly. 

"Are you sure about this?" 

Brian closed his eyes and thought for a moment but nodded. "Yes." 

Heather nodded and caged Brian's cock just as she had Kevin's, rubbing his cock gently and getting a soft moan feeling her hand on him. She smiled feeling Kevin's green eyes on her, enjoying the fact he loved what he saw, she turned around and moved over to Kevin, rubbing his caged cock gently hearing him whimper. 

"Fuck, that feels good!" Kevin arched, groaning loudly.

Heather grinned knowing Kevin was the only one who was in the dark about what was going on and who was in on this set up, she also knew she was allowed to do anything she wanted to the older man. She moved her fingers up Kevin's stomach and chest grinning feeling his breathing become faster as his cock throbbed and twitched inside the cage. She moved up to him grinning.

"Is my pet enjoying himself?" Heather asked, her fingers still teasing him. 

Kevin didn't want to admit it but nodded, he felt so dirty and unworthy, something he craved more then anything. 

"You're a lot like my slut, loves being humiliated and have that dirty feeling run through your body." Heather taunted, watching Kevin whimper.

She leaned down and nibbled on Kevin's neck, grinning loving how willing the older man was to give into her as he leaned his head back so she would have access to his neck better.  
"What would Kristin think?" Heather whispered. "Knowing your not only fucking your cousin but now your letting his girlfriend Dominate you." 

"Pl..please don't tell her." Kevin begged. "I couldn't stand to lose her again." 

Heather let out a soft moan hearing him beg her not knowing Kristin already knew. She turned back and grinned seeing Brian, his eyes hadn't left her. His cock twitched and leaked loving how good she looked with his cousin. Heather leaned down and kissed Kevin not sure how he'd react and even though it took a few minutes, he responded, running his tongue over her lips wanting in. Heather grinned and opened her mouth as their tongues fought and dueled, hearing Brian moan.

"Mistress please.." Brian begged. 

Heather pulled away leaving Kevin panting and looked at her slut. "What's wrong my slut? Can't handle seeing his Mistress kissing another man?" 

Brian tried to move knowing his bounds were to tight to actually get away, but his eyes gave away exactly what he was feeling, he was jealous. Heather moved back over to her tied slut, grinning. 

"What's wrong baby?" Heather grinned. "Don't like seeing me with anyone else do you?" 

Brian panted softly looking at his loving girlfriend, both knowing this was what he wanted and Brian was just playing the part just as she had been when she asked him how long the cousins had been fucking. 

"I think its time to move this along." Heather grinned, moving down to untie Kevin's legs before moving up and untieing his hands. He sat up and looked at her knowingly. 

"You're not done with me, are you?" Kevin asked.

"Not by a long shot handsome." 

She sat up and looked into his dark green eyes, watching him lick his dry lips. "Unless you want to leave, I'm not going to force you to stay." 

Kevin fiercely shook his head and pulled her to him, kissing her. Heather sighed and kissed him back, grinning to herself hearing Brian groan watching them. The two finally pulled away and grinned at each other. 

"Okay handsome, time to get you tied back up." Heather grinned, causing him to groan loudly. 

"On your knees like your cousin." Heather commanded, seeing Kevin's entire body shake as he does as he's told. Heather got behind the older man, tying his hands to his feet just like she had with Brian. 

"Now, I don't want you taking your eyes of your cousin the entire time understand?" 

Kevin nodded not sure what to say to her, seeing Heather grin. "You can call me Mistress just like my slut does." 

"Yes Mistress." Kevin replied. 

Heather let out a soft moan hearing Kevin call her Mistress before moving back over to Brian, grinning at him, both knowing what was about to happen. Heather silently asked one last time with her eyes as she saw Brian nod. She leaned down and untied Brian's hands and legs. 

"Hands and knees slut." 

"Yes Mistress." 

Brian fell to his hands and knees, spreading his legs. Kevin's eyes went wide seeing Heather with the strap on wrapped around her, she grinned at him as all was about to be revealed. 

"Kevin, your little cousin has been a very bad boy and now all his dirty secrets are about to come out into the open." Heather grinned seeing Brian's face turn a bright red as she moved in front of him, rubbing the dildo across his face and lips.

"Show your older cousin how much of a cocksucker you are when he's not here." 

Brian groaned loudly, taking the dildo into his mouth sucking on it and sighing softly. Kevin couldn't believe what he was seeing as things started to click into place as Heather moved the toy in and out of Brian's mouth.

"You...you've known this entire time." Kevin stuttered.

Heather looked back at the older man and grinned. "It took a couple of years, but your dirty little cousin finally spilled one night. He hadn't had your cock inside him for a few months and he was going crazy." 

Brian closed his eyes in shame and embarrassment, he had caved and begged Heather to get the strap on so he could be fucked when he couldn't be with Kevin.

He suddenly felt the toy be pulled out of his mouth as he whimpered loudly at the loss of the toy, hearing Heather chuckle. 

"Keep your eyes on your cousin or I'll pull away again." Heather instructed. 

"Yes Mistress." 

Brian sighed happily as Heather pushed the thick toy back inside his mouth, fucking him gently as she went back to talking to Kevin. 

"You should hear him when I'm fucking him, he cries and begs for you." Heather groaned. "It's one of the hottest things I've ever heard knowing he's thinking of you as I'm fucking him." 

Kevin felt his cock jump as he tried to wiggle out of the ropes, his desire for his cousin was high, wanting his cock inside is cousin's mouth and not the toy. The cousins kept their eyes on each other knowing not to look away from another. 

She finally pulled the toy out of Brian's mouth, hearing him pant softly looking up at his Mistress. She ran her hand over his cheek gently, smiling seeing him lean into her hand.

"Why don't we show Kevin just how loud you can be." Heather grinned looking at her slut.

Brian's body shook at the idea of his cousin watching him be fucked by his girl, but it was something he had wanted ever since they had gotten the strap on. Heather moved behind Brian, running her fingers down his back gently and between the cheeks of his ass.

"Mistress please..." Brian begged, closing his eyes and pushing back against her fingers. 

Heather smacked his ass causing him to cry out, his cock jumping in the cage. "Don't take your eyes off your cousin, I want him to see and hear you, want him to see how you are when he's not filling you." 

Brian opened his eyes, looking straight at his cousin, his face completely red and heated. Blue and green didn't look from each other as Heather pushed a couple of lubed fingers inside Brian's tight hole.

"OHH Mistress!" Brian cried out, pushing back against her.

"That's it, show Kevin how filthy you truly are." 

Kevin bit his lower lip watching his cousin being prepped, wishing it was him behind the younger man getting him ready for his cock. Heather looked up at Kevin and grinned.

"Look slut, he wants to be the one behind you. He wants to have his cock deep inside you instead of this toy that's going to be going inside that tight hole of yours." 

Brian whimpered loudly as Heather lubed up the toy and grabbed Brian's hips, pushing it deep inside his hole.

"Mistress please...fuck me." Brian whimpered.

"Keep your eyes on Kevin or I'll pull out." Heather threatened.

Brian nodded and kept his eyes on his cousin as Heather pushed inside his tight hole. "So tight my slut." 

Brian panted as she began to move in and out of him. "That's it, take that thick cock." 

Kevin grumbled and struggled against the ropes, Heather grinning at the older man. 

"What's wrong Kevin?" Heather taunted. "Can't stand the sight of someone else fucking your cousin?"


	3. Chapter 3

Heather continued to move inside Brian's hole, hearing him groan under her as his cock throbbed inside the cage. Heather leaned down and wrapped her arms around his waist as she continued to pump deep inside him.

"Look slut, he wants to be the one pounding deep inside you." Heather whispered. 

Brian kept his eyes on his older cousin, want and need flowing from both of them. They wanted to be together, wanted to feel that connection with each other. 

Heather knew the cousins wanted to be with each other as she slowed down and pulled out of Brian, hearing him groan softly. Kevin watched Heather move away and take the strap on off before crawling over to the other man. Kevin didn't hesitate this time and leaned over, crashing his lips against her, pushing his tongue inside her mouth, making her moan softly as they made out. 

Heather finally pulled away, panting and grinning at him. "Do you want him?" 

Kevin growled. "You know I fucking do." 

Heather shook her head and grabbed his balls, squeezing them as he cried out. "Is that anyway to talk to your Mistress?" 

"No Mistress, I'm so sorry." Kevin cried out, some tears falling before letting go.

Kevin panted hard still feeling the squeeze even though she had let go. "Now Brian may never get to have your cock inside him, punishing him for something you did." 

"Please let me fuck him, I need to be inside him so bad." Kevin begged. "It's been so long, to long." 

Heather could hear Brian whimpering behind her as she turned, looking into his blue eyes as they begged her to forgive Kevin and let him go. She looked back at the older man and could see the same want and need. 

"Fine, but you misbehave again, you won't get him the rest of the time you're here." Heather threatened.

Kevin nodded. "I'll be good, I swear." 

Heather moved around behind Kevin, untying his hands and feet, letting him stretch out before moving between his legs and uncaging him, his cock springing straight up. Heather groaned and bit her lip seeing it leak pre and the head a nice purple. She reached down and wiped the pre off the tip, causing Kevin to buck up and throw his head back. 

"SHIT!" Kevin cried out, his cock was even more sensitive then normal. Heather grinned and moved back over to Brian, he saw the pre on Heather's finger, licking his lip as Heather offered her fingers. Brian instantly sucked them into his mouth, moaning softly tasting the sweetness of his cousin on them. 

Heather smiled, giving off a soft moan as Brian licked her fingers, giving them a soft suck before she pulled them out and kissed him lovingly. 

"Mistress please.." Brian pleaded. "I feel so empty without something thick inside my hole." 

Heather shivered and motioned Kevin to come over to them, Kevin crawled over to Brian and Heather, groaning loudly. Heather backed away just slightly so the cousins could finally have contact with each other, Kevin pulled Brian into his arms and kissed him hard, Brian wasting no time to respond as they made out, Kevin's hands moved down his lover's back and over his ass, getting an arch and whimper from the younger man. 

The cousins pulled away as Brian looked over at Heather then back to his cousin. 

"I have a surprise for you." Brian whispered.

Kevin shook and grinned. "Yeah? What is it?" 

Brian laid down on his back and looked up at his girlfriend. "Mistress, please uncage me." 

"Lets get Kevin inside you first." Heather smiled as she watched Brian pull his legs up, looking back at the older man. 

Kevin gulped as his cock leaked and jumped. Heather handed him the lube as he opened it up and slicked up his cock. Even though he knew Brian was loose, he didn't want to hurt him. 

"Kev please, I need you." Brian whined.

Kevin grabbed Brian's hips and slid inside the tightness he'd been waiting for all night, both men groaning loudly as Kevin wasted no time pumping inside his cousin. 

"Kevin baby..faster God I need it." Brian gasped.

"Fuck lover, I've missed being inside you so much." Kevin growled, moving faster. 

Heather couldn't help but let a loud moan go watching Kevin fuck his younger cousin. Brian looked over at her, both smiling at each other. 

"Baby please, he's close and we always try to orgasm together." Brian pleaded. 

"Kevin, slow down just a bit." Heather commanded softly.

Kevin whined but nodded, slowing his pace just slightly as Heather reached down and took the cage off Brian's sensitive cock. Kevin's mouth watered seeing it spring up and leak pre out of the tip. 

Brian's breathing was rough and ragged, he was so close. He looked at Heather and pleaded softly. 

"Please stroke me, let Kevin have his surprise." Brian panted.

"You want me to tell him what you did?" Heather asked as she wrapped her hand around her boyfriend's cock, stroking him slowly.

Brian arched up and nodded, his eyes going shut again. Kevin started to move his hips faster again, needing his release. He looked right at Heather, his green eyes begging her to tell him what his lover had done for him, knowing it would send him right over. 

"I've been edging Brian for the last three days." Heather explained. "He hasn't been allowed to orgasm knowing how much you love the taste of his cum and he wanted to build up as much of it as he could for you." 

Kevin's eyes went wide as he slammed into Brian's hole, hitting his prostate and causing the younger man to arch and cry out. He held his orgasm back though, Kevin's breathing hiking seeing how much control his cousin had over it. 

"Fuck, he normally cums when I hit his sweet spot." 

Heather grinned as she continued to stroke her love's cock, nodding. "He's learned to control it and hold back, but he's not going to last much longer." 

Brian gripped the sheets of the bed, biting his lip as he listened to his two lovers talk while Kevin fucked him and Heather stroked him. 

Heather sat up onto her knees and looked right into Kevin's green eyes. "I'm going to make him spray his chest and stomach so you can clean him all up and enjoy the taste of him you love so much." 

Kevin crashed his lips against hers as they kissed, Kevin's hips not stopping. They pulled away from each other as Heather grinned. 

"Let go Kevin, you both have been so good and deserve it." Heather encouraged as she went back to stroking Brian's purple and begging cock, making sure it was aimed right at his stomach and chest. 

Kevin slammed into Brian a couple more times before both men screamed out each others names, Kevin's movements didn't stop as he rode out his orgasm. 

"BRIAN!"

"KEVIN!" 

Heather groaned watching the two men let go, Brian spraying his chest and stomach as they both panted hard and fast. Kevin looked down seeing all the cum, his mouth already watering. Heather smiled seeing the look in Kevin's eyes as she unwrapped her hand from Brian's now quickly softening cock, offering her hand that had cum all over it.

Kevin quickly licked the cum off of it before moving down and started to clean his cousin, feeling Brian move his hands into the older man's hair as he moved from his cock to his stomach, licking and cleaning every bit of cum he found.

Brian looked up at Heather, grinning at her. "Come here sweetie." 

Heather moved up to him as she leaned down and kissed him. "You were amazing my love." 

Heather gave off a small blush as Kevin had made his way up to his lover's chest, running his tongue all through the salty/sweetness. The cousins grinned at each other as their lips crashed against each other, Brian could taste himself.

They finally pulled away, both panting and smiling at each other. 

"Enjoy your surprise?" Brian grinned. 

Kevin nodded and kissed him again. "Yes, you always taste so fucking good." 

Kevin finally rolled onto the bed as Brian pulled Heather over him, making her snuggle between them, the three smiling at one another. Brian spooned his girlfriend as Heather offered her own arms to Kevin. Kevin snuggled down into her arms, his back against her chest.

"Night handsomes." Heather mumbled as she fell asleep. 

"Night sweetheart, thank you so much." Brian whispered. 

"Night you two." Kevin yawned. 

The three fell asleep, tired and knew this was by far done.


	4. Chapter 4

Heather groaned softly as the sun started to peek through the blinds of the window, making her snuggle into the blankets even more but opened her eyes realizing her arms were empty and she was missing a bed partner. She sat up and looked around noticing Kevin's shirt still in the room, but he was gone. She felt Brian try to pull her back into his arms as he opened his eyes.

"Hey." He said softly, his accent thick with sleep. 

She leaned down and nuzzled him gently. "Hey, go back to sleep sweetie, I need to go find your cousin." 

Brian nodded and snuggled back down under the blankets, he was still worn out from last night and his cock was still sore as was his ass. Heather got up, grabbing Brian's shirt that was nearby before heading out. She looked around before finding Kevin outside on the side porch, he was on the phone. 

She quietly opened the sliding door and moved out, shutting it. She quietly walked over to the swing and leaned down, letting her hands trail down his bare chest. Kevin jumped slightly and looked up at her.

"Hey." 

"Morning handsome." 

Kevin couldn't help but let a small shiver go through him feeling her hands on him, he felt so dirty letting another woman touch him, especially after just getting off the phone with his wife.

"Who were you talking to?" Heather asked softly, her fingers still slowly dancing up and down his chest and stomach.

"Kris.." Kevin gasped softly. "She told me everything." 

"Are you mad at us?" Heather asked, now worried. 

Kevin shook his head. "No, last night was fucking amazing." 

He looked up at Heather,smiling softly. "I'm pretty impressed how convincing you two were. You really had me convinced you didn't know." 

Heather chuckled softly. "I've always had a suspicion, even when I was still a nameless fan, I could still see something there between you two that probably shouldn't have been." 

Kevin lowered his head, biting his lower lip. "How long has Kris known?" 

"She didn't tell you?" Heather asked surprised. 

Kevin shook his head, his body shaking slightly. Heather quickly moved around the swing and pulled him into her arms. 

"Shhhh, it's okay love." Heather cooed softly, running her hand through his black hair lovingly. "She's not mad, she figured it out a long time ago." 

"She..she said all this was her idea." Kevin looked up at her. 

Heather wiped his face and nodded. "It was, once Brian squealed and realized he had a submissive side, she started asking me what we did knowing you also had a submissive side that she wasn't able to satisfy knowing how rough and dirty you like it." 

"Does that make me a horrible person?" Kevin asked, just needing reassurance. 

"No baby." Heather smiled. "You're human like the rest of us." 

Kevin sighed and sat back up, wiping his face. "Did you really grab Brian hard?" 

"It was a bit rougher then I probably should have considering how short his hair is now, but he loved it." 

Kevin chuckled softly as last nights events ran through his head, feeling his cock jump just slightly. He was glad he had decided to grab his pants. They sat on the swing quietly enjoying the early morning air, she felt Kevin move closer to her. He leaned down and started kissing on her neck, pulling her into his arms. 

"Where's Bri?" Kevin whispered. 

Heather gulped trying not to whimper. "He's still asleep, we kinda wore him out last night." 

"So I can have you all to myself?" Kevin asked. 

Heather grinned, this could get fun. "Maybe." 

"I think you owe me that considering you took me away from my lover." Kevin rasped. 

"You got him, you just had to work for him." Heather grinned. 

Kevin growled and pulled her fully into his lap, she could feel his hard on.

"Oh, someone's awake." 

Kevin continued to kiss and lick her neck as she leaned her head back, giving him more access, his hands moving up into her shirt and over her chest.

"Kev.." Heather moaned softly.

"Fuck my name sounds amazing coming from you." Kevin groaned. 

Heather grinned as her hips began to grind back against the older man, the swing moving as they continued to tease each other. 

"What did Kristin say?" Heather asked. 

"She said to have fun the next few days and she would see me when I get back." 

"I take it your going to take full advantage of having fun?" Heather grinned. 

"Damn straight I am." Kevin proclaimed, crashing his lips onto hers. 

Heather kissed him back as she turned, almost falling out of the swing, Kevin catching her. Both of them chuckled, Heather's face turning red. She got up and pulled Kevin up to her, leading him back into the house. She pulled him over to the couch and pushed him down, both grinning at each other as she straddled his lap.

Kevin's large hands went to her hips, grinding her back against his now hard cock. 

"Here I thought only Brian and Kris could get you this worked up." Heather grinned. 

"Guess this means I have another lover." Kevin replied, arching up against her.

Heather let out a loud groan feeling his hard cock push up against her ass. "Yeah? Might wanna talk to your other two lovers first about that." Heather chuckled.

Heather leaned over and kissed him again, her hands moving back down his chest. She slowly moved herself down his body and onto her knees between his legs, looking up at him. 

"Heather..." Kevin panted, getting a loud moan from her.

She could see the darkness back in his eyes, his cock throbbing and begging for release out of his pants. She continued to tease all around his pants covered cock, causing him to arch and groan loudly.

"You're such a fucking tease." Kevin growled. 

Heather looked up at him as she sat up, pulling at his pants. Kevin happily lifted up so she could pull them down, letting his cock spring straight up. She looked back up at him. 

"Tell me what you want Kevy.." Heather grinned. 

Kevin arched up against her, growling seeing her pull away and grin. "Nope, we use our words in this house." 

"Suck me." Kevin commanded. 

Heather shook as she leaned over and licked the head, looking up at him. He was panting hard and fast as she continued to suck and lick the head but not going fully down. 

Kevin growled loudly, wrapping his hand into her brown hair and pushing her down his entire length, crying out when the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. Heather gagged a bit since he was a bit thicker then Brian, but she loosened her throat muscles, letting him face fuck her.

"Fuck baby, your mouth is so warm and wet." Kevin panted, moving her head faster. Heather looked up at the older man as her head was pushed up and down his thick cock.

She moaned around his cock, reaching to play with his heavy balls, rolling them around in her hand before giving them a small squeeze. He bucked and cried out feeling the squeeze.  
She could tell he was getting close and didn't want him to cumming soon knowing Brian and her had plans for him once his cousin woke up. 

Kevin's brain was on overload, not realizing he had loosen his grip enough for Heather to pull away and secure his cock inside the cage. Kevin's head flew back up, eyes opened wide seeing Heather grinning. 

"Couldn't let you cum just yet." Heather smirked, crawling back into his lap. 

"Wh..what are you doing?" Kevin panted. 

"Just having some fun with you before Master wakes up." Heather answered. 

Kevin's eyes went wide hearing her words. "Ma..Master?" 

Heather leaned down and whispered softly. "You know you want him to Dominate you, it's one of your dirtiest fantasies." 

"Ho.." Kevin gasped, arching up against her, growling feeling her pull away. 

Heather grinned. "Oh, I've got my ways." 

Kevin grumbled not realizing his hands had been pulled behind his back, being handcuffed until he heard the snap. 

"Let me go!" Kevin demanded, struggling. 

"Now why would I do that?" Heather taunted, rubbing his cock gently. 

Kevin growled, eyes dark and threatening. Heather moved off his lap going over to their special hiding place in the living room, pulling something out. She came back grinning and straddling his lap, holding him down with her strong legs. 

"Open up pet." Heather commanded. 

"Fuck you." Kevin panted, his cock still throbbing in the cage.

"Wrong answer pet." Heather growled, reaching down to squeeze his balls. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kevin screamed, Heather taking the chance and pushing the ball gag into the man's mouth, quickly securing it around his head, drool already dripping from the corners of his mouth.

Kevin grumbled and growled around the ball gag, angry eyes looking at the younger woman, his cock weeping with pre as it begged to be touched. 

"Since you wanted to be a bad pet, you'll have to wait for Master on your knees." 

Heather secured the collar around Kevin's neck, attaching the leash to the loop, tugging gently as Kevin moved to his knees. His eyes had gone from the dark green she loved to look into to a lighter green. She petted his head gently, holding the leash as she sat down on the couch, waiting for Brian to wake up. 

"You look good on your knees pet." Heather grinned, seeing the older man lower his head, his body shaking in excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

It was only a few minutes, but to Kevin, it felt like forever as the bedroom door opened and Brian stepped out. He groaned softly to himself seeing his cousin on his knees, handcuffed, gagged, with the leash and collar, and caged. Heather had done exactly what she said she would do. Brian walked over to the two, grinning happily. 

Heather looked up, smiling softly. "Hello Master." 

Brian shook hearing his love, he loved the relationship they had, full of love and happiness but also playful and naughty. He leaned down and kissed his girl, grinning seeing her holding the leash.

"Well done my sweet one." Brian praised, causing Heather to blush and look down. 

"Thank you Master." Heather replied. 

"Give me the leash and take the handcuffs off." Brian commanded.

Heather nodded, giving her Master the leash before sliding down behind Kevin, taking the handcuffs off. Brian tugged at the leash making the older man fall right onto his hands, he looked up at his cousin full of submission. 

Brian let out a moan, tugging at the leash. "Move my dirty one." 

Kevin whimpered around the gag before crawling behind his Master, head lowered as they made their way back to the bedroom. Brian looked back and grinned. 

"Coming sweet one?" Brian looked at his love.

Heather smiled and nodded. "Yes Master." 

The three headed into the bedroom, Heather shutting and locking the door. Brian lead his dirty boy to the bed, tugging at the leash. 

"On the bed." 

Kevin nodded, crawling onto the bed. Heather knelt down by the side of the bed, waiting for her Master's orders. Brian couldn't help but stare at the sight before him, his cousin on the bed with his girl on her knees next to the bed, his cock was already hard and throbbing. 

"Get the strap on sweet one." Brian said softly but firm. 

Heather nodded. "Yes Master." 

She got up and headed to the closet, getting out the strap on and one of the other dildos. Kevin's eyes went wide as he looked up at the younger man, whimpering softly. Brian looked down, grinning at his new pet. 

"Don't worry dirty one, you'll be getting my cock soon enough." Brian grinned. "We are just going to have some fun first." 

Kevin lowered his head, awaiting for whatever was to happen. His cock throbbed in the cage, pre leaking from the tip. Heather came back looking at her boyfriend, both grinning. 

"Put it on." 

Heather wrapped it around the waist and crawled onto the bed, Kevin's eyes watched her as she moved over to him, facing him and grinning. 

Brian ran his hand down his cousin's back and over his ass, giving it a soft slap. Kevin whimpered around the gag, his cock begging to be touched and played with. 

"I think he likes being spanked Master." Heather commented. 

Brian nodded in agreement. "I think you are right my sweet one." Giving him another smack on the ass, a bit harder this time. 

"MMMMMMMMMFFF!" Kevin cried out, whimpering softly. 

Brian leaned down and whispered. "I'm going to have my sweet one take the gag out of your mouth, one word and it goes back in, understand me?" 

Kevin whimpered but nodded his head. Heather reached behind him, taking the gag off, letting Kevin relax his jaw. His eyes were begging to be let go, but knew deep down he didn't want it to end, he had wanted to be under his cousin's control for so long. 

"Good boy." Brian praised, seeing the older man shiver. "Now, your gonna suck on that beautiful cock my sweet one has readied for you." 

Kevin looked up at Heather seeing the lust in her brown eyes feeling his head be pulled over to the toy, Heather sliding it right into his mouth.

"Mmm, Master." Heather moaned softly. "He likes having a thick cock inside his mouth." 

Brian grinned and nodded. "Yes he does and he's an amazing cock sucker." 

Kevin closed his eyes as he listened to their words, the humiliation going straight to his cock and making his body shake in pleasure. Brian's soft hands moved down the older man's broad back feeling him shake and shiver under the touch. 

"Your such a pervert, wanting me for so long then taking me when I was so young." 

Kevin whimpered as the memories flooded back to him, causing him to suck on the toy even harder. 

"Master, I think your words are turning him on." 

Brian grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers before pushing them inside Kevin's tight hole. Kevin cried out around the toy, whimpering in pain as the pleasure shot through him. It had been a very long time since anything had been inside him. 

"My dirty boy is all nice and tight." Brian groaned. "I need to start fucking you more again." 

Kevin whined as he was forced to suck on the toy while Brian pushed and stretched his tight muscles. Kevin's entire body was on fire with what was being done to him, loving every minute of it as his body relaxed and gave into whatever Brian and Heather wanted to do with him. 

"What do you think sweet one?" Brian asked, looking up at Heather. "Think we should spit roast him?" 

Heather grinned and nodded. "I think we should, he would look so amazing being fuck on both ends." 

Brian pulled his fingers out of Kevin's ass, getting a groan of emptiness from the older man, making Brian grin and shiver at the same time. He slicked up his cock and pushed the head inside. Kevin's eyes went wide as he whined around the thick cock in his mouth. Heather had grabbed his hair, controlling his movements on the dildo. 

"Fuck your so tight." Brian moaned, trying to hold back. 

He got all the way inside his lover, trying to hold still to let Kevin get used to having a cock inside him again. Kevin whimpered but quickly pushed back against the younger man, wanting to be fucked. 

"He wants it Master, just like any good cock slut." 

Brian gripped his cousin's hips as he continued to pump inside the tightness. 

"FUCK!" Brian cried out, looking down as Kevin was spit roasted between him and his girl. Heather looked up at her love and smiled, he could see the lust, need, and want in her eyes. 

Brian slowed down just a bit, not wanting to cum yet. Even though Heather had trained him to hold his cum back, with the tightness wrapped around him, Brian didn't want to take any chances. Kevin whimpered loudly feeling Brian's pounding become slower. He wanted the fast pace fucking and craved it as he pushed back against Brian. 

"Don't worry my dirty one." Brian rasped. "I'll be pounding you again before you know it." 

Kevin shook as Heather pulled the dildo out of his mouth, Kevin panting hard and fast, drool dripping from his mouth. Heather looked down at him and grinned, leaning down and kissing him lovingly. Kevin responded instantly, loving the feel of her soft lips on his. She finally pulled away and looked into his eyes, making sure they weren't taking things to far. 

Kevin's green eyes told her every thing she needed to know and continued. 

"Sweet one, I want you under him, sucking his cock." 

Heather nodded and slid under Kevin, making him spread out more so she would have room, the dildo sticking straight up in perfect reach of Kevin's mouth. Heather took the cage off as Kevin's cock instantly hardened and leaked pre right onto her. 

Brian leaned down and whispered softly but firmly. "Don't you dare cum in her mouth, she doesn't swallow like we do." 

Kevin nodded as Heather's mouth wrapped around his cock, causing Kevin to push down against her, crying out loudly.

"GOD! That's it, suck me baby." Kevin panted as Brian's pace sped back up, hitting Kevin's prostate each time. 

Brian pushed Kevin's head back down onto the toy, getting a grunt from the older man but he held his cousin's head down on the toy, making him suck it. 

"Kevin, love..I'm so fucking close." Brian panted, he knew he had broken character, but he didn't care at this point. He also felt his grip on Kevin's head loosen as he pulled off the toy.

"Cum inside me sweetheart, it's been to long since I've felt you mark me." Kevin encouraged. 

Heather could tell Kevin was close as she pulled off, moving away just enough and stroking Kevin through his orgasm. One last good thrust was all it took for both men to cry out each others names, Brian shooting deep inside his older cousin while Kevin shot on the bed and onto the towel Heather had snuck under him. 

Heather moved out from under Kevin, taking the strap on off and smiled watching the two men collapse in a tangled mess of limbs, panting hard and fast. Kevin ran his fingers through the younger man's hair, Brian looking up at him.

"Enjoy yourself my darlin?" Brian asked. 

Kevin grinned and nodded, kissing his cousin hard. "Yes, thank you for making my fantasy come true." 

Brian smiled and nodded, snuggling close to the older man. Heather smiled watching the cousins curled up with each other easily seeing the love they had for each other. She slowly headed out to give them some alone time not expecting to hear what she did. 

"Hey, don't go." Kevin said softly. 

Heather stopped and turned around. "I wanted to give you guys some alone time." 

Kevin looked at his lover seeing Brian smile and nod. "We want you to cuddle with us." 

Heather bit her lower lip, already feeling guilty for being the third wheel. She slowly walked back over to the bed, crawli ng up behind Brian, laying down next to him. Brian instantly turned towards her, wrapping his arm around her. 

"Hey..you okay?" Brian asked, very concerned seeing the look in her eyes. 

"Yeah, I just know you haven't had any alone time with Kevin." Heather said softly. 

Brian pulled her in as she buried her face into his chest, feeling his hand rub up and down her back.

"Shhh baby girl." Brian tried to soothe. "We wanted you in here with us and we still have a few days." 

Kevin's heart broke seeing the younger woman shake and cry in Brian's arms, perhaps they had gone to far to fast. 

Heather finally fell asleep, Brian keeping her close. "I think we went to far." 

Kevin nodded in agreement. "Will she be okay?" 

"Yeah, she will just need some comfort and reassuring that I'm not going anywhere." 

The cousins fell asleep as Kevin kept Brian close while Brian held his girlfriend securely in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian found Heather in the loft the next day, she was lost in her own world, where she couldn't be hurt and everything was right in the world she would create for herself. He sighed softly as guilt filled him, it had been his idea to fulfill Kevin's fantasy. Brian sat down next to his girlfriend, rubbing her back gently. 

"Sweetheart." Brian said softly, knowing she would jump and she did.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Heather sniffed, wiping her face. 

Brian pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "Was it just to much to fast?" 

"No, we both talked about and agreed to everything that happened." 

"Are you afraid I'm going to leave you?" Brian asked.

Heather stayed silent for a moment, making Brian pull her head up to look at him. 

"Hey, I love you and if this is going to come between us, I will walk away and Kevin knows that, he doesn't want to come between us, he loves you just as much as he does me and wants us both to be happy." Brian explained. 

Heather laid her head on his shoulder, curling up close to him. "I know." 

Brian rocked his girl gently, singing softly to her knowing he calmed her down even if it cracked from time to time, she still loved hearing him. They hadn't realized Kevin was on the staircase and heard what had been said. Brian looked up seeing his cousin standing there, guilt filling his green eyes. 

"Hey, look who's here." Brian nudged gently. 

Heather looked up seeing Kevin before getting up and moving over to the older man, his eyes down not wanting to look at the younger woman, already feeling bad. 

"Hey." Heather said softly, getting Kevin to look at her. 

"I'm sorry." Kevin apologized. 

"Don't be." 

"I don't want anything to come between the three of us." 

Heather shook her head. "It won't, I wanted it too." 

Kevin didn't expect to feel her arms wrap around him, hugging him with reassurance that everything was okay. Kevin wrapped his own arms around her, holding her close and looking at his cousin who was smiling softly at them both. 

"Why don't we get out of the house for awhile and get some fresh air." Brian suggested. 

Kevin and Heather pull away from each other, nodding in agreement. They needed to get out and away. They packed up a basket and headed out into the woods, having a picnic and going horseback riding together, enjoying the summer day. It was exactly what the three of them needed. 

They got back to the house, laughing and enjoying each others company as Brian opened the door, letting the other two in before shutting and locking it. They went up to the loft to play some pool and enjoy the night together. 

Heather let the two cousins have the evening to themselves, staying in the living room so they could have the bedroom and be with one another. Heather fell asleep on the couch, curled up.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, how did it go?" Kristin asked, getting Mason's bath ready to go.

Heather smiled softly. "Lets just say you will have one happy husband for awhile." 

Kristin chuckled softly, putting the phone between her shoulder and ear. "Thank you for doing that for him." 

Heather pushed the swing back and forth with her foot as the two women talked, she had called Kristin as soon as Brian and Kevin left for the airport. 

"It's amazing to see how much love is there between them." 

"I know." Kristin replied, getting Mason into the tub as he giggled happily. "We're ready to have him home though." 

"I'm sure." 

It went quiet for a moment as Kristin got Mason bathed and cleaned up. 

"So when you going to tell him?" Kristin finally asked. 

Heather grinned softly, rubbing her belly gently. "Tonight when he gets back." 

"He's going to be so excited." Kristin beamed. 

"I know he will." 

Heather couldn't help but grin thinking about the little one now growing inside her. 

"How long have they been gone?" Kristin asked.

"Not very long." Heather replied. "I knew you'd want details as soon as they left." 

Kristin couldn't help but laugh as she got Mason dressed for the day. "You know me way to well." 

"That's why we get along so well." 

"This is true." Kristin nodded, even though Heather couldn't see her. 

The two women said goodbye, Heather grinning as she shut her phone off. She knew she couldn't hide things from Brian much longer, he had already picked up on her changing moods. She got up and headed into the house to get things ready for the day. 

Brian got back home, confused as to what was going on. Heather had the entire place cleaned up with supper already going in the crock pot. 

"Baby?" Brian asked, looking around for her. 

"In here sweetie." Heather answered from the bedroom.

Brian walked in, smiling seeing her on the bed. He walked over to her, laying on the bed next to her. He couldn't help but notice the smile on his baby girl's face, tilting his head. 

"Okay, what's going on?" Brian asked. 

"What you mean sweetie?" Heather grinned. 

Brian leaned down, nuzzling her gently, grinning as well. "You're hiding something from me, you know you're a bad liar." 

Heather giggled and nodded knowingly. "I know I am." 

"Okay, so what is it?" 

Heather smiled not able to contain the excitement any longer. "Okay okay, close your eyes." 

Brian looked at her, raising a brow but did as he was asked, closing his eyes. He felt something be put on the bed, but waited until he was told to open them. Heather got everything positioned, grinning the entire time. 

"Okay love, open them." Heather said.

Brian opened his eyes, looking at the three basketballs that were now sitting on the bed, two big ones and a little one. It took Brian a few minutes, but Heather couldn't help but grin once it hit him. 

"You're...." Brian looked up at his girlfriend. 

Heather nodded, smiling happily. "Yes." 

Brian quickly moved across the bed, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. They fell into bed as she kissed him back, sighing happily.

"I love you so much." Brian said, smiling happily.

"I love you too." Heather replied. 

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Daddy!" 

Heather giggled. "Yes my love and you will be an amazing one." 

Brian's grin never left his face as he pulled her closer, snuggling her close to him. 

"I can't wait to tell everyone." 

Heather sighed happily, glad to have the news out into the open. "Sweetie, I need to go check on supper." 

Brian nodded and let her go, getting up quickly, running for his phone making Heather chuckle and shake her head. She knew he'd be on the phone for hours calling everyone. They sat down to eat supper, both chatting about what would happen now that their lives would be changing in just nine short months. Brian also knew he needed to talk to Kevin about things. 

"What's wrong?" Heather asked, looking up at her love. 

"Nothing." Brian said as he snuggled her on the couch, he hadn't be able to take his hands off her belly all day. "I just don't know what Kev and I are going to do." 

"You need to talk and figure things out." Heather said. " I know you two love being with each other." 

"Yes and we will always love each other, but.." Brian trailed off.

"But you wanna keep the intimate side as well." Heather finished.

Brian blushed but nodded knowing he was being selfish. "I know it has to end one day, especially when the kids get older." 

Heather pulled him down, kissing him gently. Brian sighed softly, kissing her back. He would worry about it later, right now he wanted to hold his love close as they snuggled down for the night, watching a movie with him rubbing her belly gently. Things would work out, just as they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank everyone who has supported, commented, kudos, and read my stories. It means the world to me and it doesn't go unnoticed!


End file.
